narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chōmei
size how can we be sure it isn't giant sized, because kishimoto largens the size of the jinchūriki, also every one of the beasts seen in the anime or manga is very large, so why would he make some small? Vik0z0z (talk) 22:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) name isn't horned beetle in japanese 角状のカブトムシ Vik0z0z (talk) 00:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :No, the is a specific species of insect called the rhinoceros beetle or horned beetle. 角状のカブトムシ technically means "horn-shaped horned beetle." Element Whats the beetles element :Who knows? Bugs me too. We know 5 tails has Steam and Six has Bubbles..yet we don't know what this one has.Chipmonk329 ::Actually, those "elements" were never said to be actual elements and were connected to the respective jinchūriki and not the Tailed Beasts. ::There is no need at all for this Tailed Beast, or any other, to have an element. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, the most obvious example being the Kyubi. Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Some people think that it controls wind, due it being the only Bijuu with wings and because the second kanji in its host's name means wind.--Hulon2 (talk) 02:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Shukaku has wind element. Omnibender - Talk - 17:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::And it's from a desert. Using that logic, the Shukaku would have been Earth natured, but it's not.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ahhh, but Shukaku's from the Land of Wind, not Earth. Just saying. Shieldmaiden(talk) 20:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Takigakure it's affilation?-- (talk) 20:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuriki yes but seeing as the Nanabi is in the possession of Madara, no.Saimaroimaru (talk) 04:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) "Shichibi" or "Nanabi"? Would it be "Shichibi" or "Nanabi"? I know that seven is "nana", but I've often heard the seven-tails refered to as the Shichibi. (talk) 21:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :I believe both forms have been used in official sources. Omnibender - Talk - 23:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Kishimoto used both, and both obviously mean seven. I believe we just picked one used from a databook or something and said "eff it good enough".--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Something like this is trvia worthy.Umishiru (talk) 23:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Where was it called Shichibi? Seelentau 愛議 01:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::If memory serves correctly, it was Shichibi in one databook, then nanabi in the manga. Or vice versa. Or some combination of the two.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:53, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Nanabi in the Sha no Sho, Shichibi in the second artbook. Where else was its name mentioned? Seelentau 愛議 13:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Larva? In the latest chapter where we see all of the Tailed Beast in "younger forms", the Seven-Tails lacks it's wings and has long tails in its place. Could it possibly have been a Larva before growing into it's current insect-like form?--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: Source ::With the exception of the tail bit, since its tails are wings (well two of them function as such at least). I don't think we should make that decision until more of the beast can actually be seen though now I think it might be a larva afterall.--Cerez365™ 20:59, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: I was noticing that larvae bit too, he doesnt look like his current form, and if you look at his head it looks like that of a larvae, and actually they have shown him use his six of his tails as wings in the last chapter he uses all of them in every panel hes in! Vmejia (talk) 21:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Debut Chomei debuted before the chapter 570. -- (talk) 00:26, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Chōmei was only seen in the Artbook before chapter 570. We've decided not to use those so this is when it débuted.--Cerez365™ 00:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Where's the infobox? Why is the infobox gone ? --speysider (talk) 08:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC)